


A Christmas Surprise

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: Harry Potter-Finch-Fletchley has a huge Christmas Surprise in store for his husband of two years, Justin Finch-Fletchley. But will Justin be just as excited as Harry is about the surprise? And what does Harry mean that this surprise will change their lives forever?
Relationships: Justin Finch-Fletchley/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on fanfiction.net for events on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Monthly Challenges for All.  
> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:
> 
> Beauty Therapy: Nail Shapes: Task 4 Stilletto - Write about someone being dramatic.
> 
> Pirate Ships: HMS Harry/Justin 2,394 words
> 
> Kiss, Marry, Kill: Marry Harry (genre) fluff
> 
> Wine Tasting: Dealcoholized Wine - Eisberg Sparkling Blanc (genre) family
> 
> Fortune Telling: Sun Line (emotions) Excited
> 
> Apple Bobbing: Apple 12 (trait) happy
> 
> Leaf Picking: Orange (emotions) joy
> 
> Spooky Playlist: The Addams Family - The Addams Family (genre) family
> 
> Pop Figures: Harry Potter (character) Harry Potter
> 
> Hogwarts Talent Show: Comedian (trope) Omegaverse
> 
> Coming Out Day: Yellow (restriction) Write about a Hufflepuff.
> 
> Sticker Club: Hungarian Horntail (character) Harry Potter
> 
> Elizabeth's Empire: (drink) coffee
> 
> Scamander's Case: (word) sunlight
> 
> Marvel Appreciation: Rescue (relationship) Married Couple
> 
> TV Spree: (plot point) cooking meals
> 
> The Forecast Says: 17th Rain Cooking
> 
> Days of the Year: 20th December Go Caroling Day - Write about someone singing carols.
> 
> National Pizza Month: Tomatoes Omegaverse
> 
> Chemistry Week: Gallium Glee
> 
> Games and Puzzles Week: (genre) family
> 
> United Nations Day: Guatemala (word) coffee
> 
> Princess Day: Tiger Lily - Write about keeping a secret.
> 
> Colors: Blush
> 
> Monthly Challenges for All:
> 
> Link Maker: Same Ship Type 2,394 words
> 
> Firework Factory: Easy (Love Always, Harry) 2,394 words
> 
> Fall Bingo: 2E (change) 2,394 words
> 
> Warning for Omegaverse because I know that it's not everyone's cup of tea. Also might be a slight bit out of character as well. Word count is 2,394 words. I hope you enjoy A Christmas Surprise.

The light streamed into the bedroom window and shined gently down upon Harry as he lay wrapped in his husband of two years Justin's arms. Looking up at the caramel brown hair that had fallen into Justin's face during the evening, Harry couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world.

He had a loving husband, who worked hard to bring home money for them both to live off. Not that that was necessary. Harry had enough money in his bank account for them to live off of for two lifetimes. They lived in a nice house, that they owned flat out. In a nice neighborhood.

Yes. Harry Potter-Finch-Fletchley had everything that a person could want and then some. But he also had a little secret that he had been hiding for a few weeks now. He figured that the best time to tell his husband Justin about this little secret would be Christmas morning.

He smiled at the memory of wrapping the small velvet box which Justin mistook for a jewelry box. The secret that was securely nestled inside both the box and Harry and was the hugest most exciting one that Harry had ever had.

"Are you awake?" he asked, feeling something go through his stomach. He wasn't sure it was a thrill of excitement, nervousness about Justin finding out what he'd been hiding, or the secret itself making its presence known to Harry.

"Can we sleep for ten more minutes, babe?" Justin said, placing a kiss to Harry's temple. "We didn't' get much sleep last night, you know?"

Harry felt his face flush at the memories of what had happened after they finished wrapping presents last night. When Justin found out his secret he'd understand why Harry was acting the way he was in those regards.

"I'm just excited for our second Christmas as a married couple, Jus," Harry said, snuggling into Justin's chest.

"I know you are," Justin said, raising Harry's chin to look into his eyes. "I'm excited about it too. I just want a couple more minutes of sleep though. Is that alright?"

Harry bit his lower lip, wanting nothing more than to capture his husband's lips in the most passionate kiss he could muster. But then again, that would foil them getting out of bed anytime soon.

"Alright," Harry said, smiling and placing a chaste kiss on Justin's lips. He rolled out of bed before Justin could deepen the kiss. Pulling on the robe that sat at the end of the bed. He gave Justin a saucy smile before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked, sounding confused.

"While you catch up on your sleep, I'm going to shower, and make us some breakfast," Harry said, seeing Justin perk up at the mention of a shower. "We've got a busy day ahead of us. Plus, Ron and Hermione and their children are coming over for Christmas dinner. We have to prepare for that."

Justin groaned, his plans for the day dashed by what Harry had just said. Making Harry wonder what Justin had been planning for the two of them.

"Could you wake me up again in a half-hour, please?" Justin asked, sounding husky in that way he usually did when he was thinking about ways to get Harry in bed with him. "Then I'll be ready to face the day."

"It's not going to be that bad, Justin," Harry said, putting his hands on his hips. "Hermione and Ron are our family, after all. People spend Christmas with their family."

Justin nodded and then turned and nuzzled back into the pillows. Harry smiled as he watched Justin bury his face in Harry's pillow. That was one of the things they loved to do the most. When the other wasn't with them during the night or had to work early, they'd bury their face in that person's pillow. The scent of that person was still evident in the fabric of the pillowcase.

Harry quickly showered and padded back down the hall to dress for the day. He smiled as Justin mumbled something in Harry's pillow. He loved how sweet that Justin was with him. He loved how much Justin loved him.

Dressing in a pair of figure-hugging blue jeans, and the tee-shirt that Justin had bought him for his birthday, Harry padded over to the bed and gently kissed Justin's forehead. He couldn't imagine being married to any other person in the world.

"I can't wait to see your face when you open my Christmas present to you," Harry whispered, gently brushing a strand of hair out of Justin's face. "I hope it's going to make you as happy as it's already made me."

Feeling a gentle stir inside, he got up and headed towards the kitchen. The dry ingredients for pancakes stood at the ready and Harry's stomach gave a rather loud growl at the thought of them.

"Alright, you," he said, looking at his stomach. "I'm working on them. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

The gentle flutter rippled through his stomach again and Harry could help the grin that spread on his face. Here he was, achieving the most impossible thing ever. But he couldn't tell anyone about it until he told Justin.

Although, Hermione already knew about the secret. Harry had made her promise not to tell anyone. Not even Ron. He knew her well enough to know that Hermione would keep her promise to him.

Humming Christmas carols under his breath as made the pancakes, he once more got excited to see the look on Justin's face when he opened his present this morning. The box was the first one at the top of the pile of Justin's presents from Harry. He could see it and all the changes that it would bring as he places the final pancake on the pile.

He walked over to the coffeemaker. He'd filled it with water last night, knowing that he'd probably be tired today. Taking out a paper filter and fitting it into the basket, he counted out five and a half scoops of grounds.

Starting the coffeemaker, he looked at his watch and smiled. It was time to go and wake Justin up once more. Harry pondered on how to wake his husband up once more. It couldn't be anything that would make them forget about what was waiting and who was on their way. He looked towards the pile of presents and box with his secret at the top. Perhaps he could wake Justin up by giving him his first present before Hermione, Ron, Rosie, and Hugo got there.

Walking over to the pile he picked up the box with a huge smile. He could feel the gentle stir within him. It was as though his secret was telling him that everything was going to be alright in the end.

"I hope you're right," Harry said, walking towards the steps.

Justin, however, was already awake. He'd showered and debated on whether to dress for the day or surprise his husband with a day in bed for a change. He knew what Harry would say. That they'd promised to have Hermione and Ron and their family over for Christmas this year. But couldn't they do that any year? How many times did one get to spend time alone with their husband during the holidays? Especially when that husband was Mr. Harry James Potter-Finch-Fletchley. His husband was a celebrity.

But before Justin could figure out what to do, Harry walked into the room. He was carrying the wrapped jewelry box that he had wrapped before Justin had entered the room to help wrap presents last night. To say that Justin had been wondering what was in the box was an understatement. He had truly thought of going down and opening the box and rewrapping it last night. Which is why he'd ended tiring both Harry and himself out last night.

"You're awake," Harry said, a shy smile crossing his face at Justin's state of undress. Not that Harry hadn't seen his husband without clothes before. He had. "I was just coming to wake you up. Breakfast is almost ready and I figured that we could each open one present before Hermione and Ron get here with their family."

"Open a present now?" Justin asked, raising his eyebrows as he watched Harry clutch the box in his hands eagerly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He looked towards the bedside table where he had kept the last of his presents for Harry. "Who should go first?" Justin asked, sitting on the bed. Then remembering that he still needed to dress.

Harry watched as Justin quickly pulled on the pair of jeans that Harry had gotten him for his last birthday. The ones that were tight enough to show all of Harry's favorite assets of Justin's. Then he pulled on the newest Christmas jumper from Mrs. Weasley. Who despite still being upset that Harry hadn't married Ginny still considered both Harry and Justin family.

"I think that you should go first, Jus," Harry said, putting the box into Justin's hands his heart hammering in his ears as he did so. He didn't know how Justin was going to react to what was inside the box. But he hoped that the reaction would be a good one.

"Alright," Justin said, gently shaking the box and hearing something slide around inside. "Did you buy me that watch that I was looking at while we were at the mall shopping for Ron and Hermione?"

"You'll just have to open it and see," Harry said, winking at Justin.

"Can't you give me one little hint at what could be in the box?" Justin asked, practically begging for a hint at what his present was.

"It's something that will change everything for the both of us," Harry said, trying not to give the surprise away. He could feel a giddy feeling overcoming him and he wanted to blurt out what was in the box. But what fun would that be?

"That could be anything, Harry," Justin said, sounding disappointed with his clue. "Can't you give me another hint?"

"No," Harry said, smiling teasingly at Justin.

"Alright then," Justin said, shaking the box once more and trying to discern what it sounded like was in there. "I guess that I'll just have to open your box after you open the present I got you."

Harry's eyes opened in shock. He was pretty sure that Justin would just open the box after giving up. But he hadn't to Harry's surprise. He looked down towards his hand as a paper envelope was pressed into his hands.

Harry looked from the envelope to Justin and back down to the envelope in shock. They'd talked about doing this two months into their first year of marriage. Getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city and taking a nice vacation where no one would bother them. But there had always been something that had held them back from doing so.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Harry asked Justin, feeling the weight of the envelope in his hands.

"What do you think that it is, babe?" Justin said, walking behind Harry and wrapping his arms around Harry's middle. The box still in his hands pressed against Harry's stomach.

"Are we finally going to be able to go on that private vacation we always talked about going on during the first year of our marriage?" Harry asked, looking up into the chocolaty depths of Justin's eyes.

"Why don't you open the envelope and find out, Mr. Potter-Finch-Fletchley?" Justin said, brushing his lips gently over Harry's.

Harry opened the envelope with trembling fingers. His eyes opened in shock. He'd been expecting plane tickets to some foreign country or something like that. But that wasn't what was staring up at him from the envelope in his hands.

Blinking a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he could see what was on the tickets. They for a Muggle cruise line. One of the big ones. Disney Cruiselines for that fact.

"We're going on a cruise?" Harry asked, feeling giddy all over once more but for a different reason than the first time. "I've never been on a cruise before. This is the most thoughtful present that anyone has ever given me, Justin. I love it so much. I love you so much." He turned in Justin's arms and kissed his husband passionately.

"Now, let's see what's in this box of yours, my love," Justin said, kissing Harry's nose before turning him around so they could both see the box in Justin's hands. He leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and gently undid the wrapping paper. "The wrapping paper and box are both rather pretty in a mixture of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors. But what's inside?"

"Is the suspense killing you?"

"You know it is, baby. Can't you just tell me?"

"That would ruin the surprise."

"Fine."

Justin opened the soft black velvet box that was more than likely meant for a watch or some other form of jewelry. But what met Justin's eyes when he opened the box was neither watch nor jewelry.

Sitting in the place where a watch, necklace, or bracelet would be was a little white stick. Looking closely at the little white stick Justin could make out a word in the little opening that looked like a mirror. But that was impossible. Two men couldn't….could they?

"You're pregnant?" Justin stuttered out feeling nervous and happy and giddy all at once. "We're going to have a baby?"

Harry nodded. "I am," he said. "I'm about six weeks along." He looked up at Justin in concern. "You are happy about this right?"

"I...I couldn't be happier," Justin said, kissing Harry once more. "I can't wait to tell the world that we're going to be fathers."

Just then the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of Hermione, and Ron with their family. Smiling like a kid in a candy shop, Justin rushed down the stairs. Harry could hear him excitedly telling Hermione and Ron the good news. This was shaping up to be the best Christmas morning that Harry had ever had in his entire life. Who could ask for anything more?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed A Christmas Suprise as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
